Talk:Season 3/@comment-40030275-20200111154006/@comment-38407585-20200112081603
And what's even more painful to me, when I see the finished product of the series there are that many clues and hints at what was all my idea when written out for my early working draft. If someone insists I'll start making an whole contribution on my blog site about this, showing you that this really CAN'T be any cooincidental happening, knowing that the production of thinking sbout a proper concept from the Lion Guard starting YEARS AFTER they received both versions of my WRITTEN CONCEPT, that was in 2009 and in 2012 all started working on The Lion GUARD. It really is more than suspicious that many swahilian names for characters, location names and also catchphrases as well as the whole suggested instrumental and songlike advice and inspiration stays the same in both, my early concept and that concept of what was to become the lion guard series in the first place! Even many things that I thought of were reused without telling anyone the true creator behind it, Jasiri, Malicia turning into Malika and becoming Queen, her very best friend Ajali an ordinary gazelle cub that gets transformed into a real lion boy, because of Malicia's love for him, the wise and very comfortable place of the Jungle of Hakuna Matata, the Mountains of Wisdom where Malicia learns about important life lessons from a very wise old lionesss. Those are only a few good examples. I won't even bother to repeat them reusing my Nuru idea and turning him into a golden mole rat to encourage the main character, because this is even the same in regards of creating a motivational song sung from the Backstreet respectively which was already established in my very own working draft of the lion guard. And don't even get me started about also using my character Malika herself, only slightly change up her design and give her another name so that noone else but me and 3 people would notice that strange similiarlities between both Rani and Malika, as a strong leader that is afraid to become Queen and at first thought about giving up ruling completely to benefit the will of a greater good and protect her subjects. Also the mention of the Curse that the Roar can be, like treating it as a dark prophecy about doom and the downfall of Pride Rock including the end of the reign for monarchy in its entirety, all being similiar to Kion being cursed by the Roar and fullfilling Scar's prediction to bring sbout the destruction of what he was called his home by turning evil, clearly this part is being my Malicia teenage royal lioness turning evil and starting a new law of nature called The Circle of Death, by treating everyone disrespectful and making people miserable by seperating love couple's and destroying the Pridelands by using her magical power that originated from her birthmark half-moon symbol on her cheek and turn the gras underneath into ice, because of some tears of desperation, wrath and helplessness as well as hate and the big desire for destroying happiness and peace from others, because of the unfair and not justified way that Malicia was treated for being an heiress to an evil lion, even though Mufasa took her in to raise as her own daughter she never got to meet her biological father. I think it only makes sense now because I never got any kind of word about my fanletter with the suggestion of maybe doing a proper The Lion King 3 movie to continue the story and also use the opportunity to explain certain plot holes from Lion King and Simba's Pride. They never bothered to share the profit and honor of creating something like this when they had to SHARE it all with a german fangirl, who OWED THE IDEA and never got a thank you or appreciation for it. Back then one of my biggest idols were Andreas Deja and Walt Elias Disney himself. But after I found out that even after having waited PATIENTLY FOR 2 ENTIRE YEARS I wasn't gonna get a response from them, this really doesn't seem like the right thing to do. After all come to think about it, because I was very devastated and shocked to find out the truth behind the original animation movie of the lion king and saw a proofing letter that was written to bribe the wife of Disney's best friend, famous Osamu Tezuka, creator of the original lion king of the jungle (Jungle Emperor Leo) to not release his own feature movie in Japan at 1994, because of the Lion king being released then as well and offering her and also the whole Mushi Production studio a bribing money to not peep a word about the accusations that got later fueled by critics and the public media and then at the end even from friends that Disney ripped off Tezuka's Jungle Emperor Leo and not giving credits for him as an inspiration to create their american lion king movie, that was even at one point to feature a white lion cub, that was supposedto be Simba, which later got changed into Nala's brother Mheetu but eventually never got inserted into the film because he got discarded, thus remaining only a deleted character. That's when I realised that this company wasn't reluctant to uphold lies, by intrigue and bribing people and it made it kind of easier for me to deal with being treated just like Disney's best friend had been treated, because I could see that it already happened before, that they stole and then ripped of something without giving proper credits and honor to the source of inspiration.